Until Tomorrow
by Belle
Summary: I suck at reviews so just read it and you'll find out what it's about...
1. Default Chapter Title

Until Tomorrow, Chapter One

By Belle

[smiley8945@teen.com][1]

"Serra, vous êtes aller à est tardif!" 

Oh no! Not again! Though Serra Black miserably. _ I hate it when they talk in French!_

"Serra?" called the voice again.

What was it that she said? Something about me being late...?

"Serra? Bonjour?" 

Okay, that was definitely 'Serra? Hello?'. 

"Bonjour!" Cried Serra, irritated.

"Maxime de madame fait comme à vous voit!" yelled the voice, sounding pleased that it had finally gotten an answer.

Serra sighed, frustrated. She had no clue what the girl was saying.

"Could you please speak in English? Considering it's the only language I understand?"

"Sorry. I 'ave come to tell 'ze zat Madame Maxime wants to speak to you." Said the girl, coming into the room. 

She was a slender girl, shorter then average. She had white blonde hair and purplish-blue eyes.

"Well, tell Madame Maxime to hold her horses."

"Madame Maxime cannot hold her horzies...Zay are much to big to be zure."

Said the girl, looking bewildered.

Serra sighed. "La dire je viens," she said, telling the girl to tell Madame Maxime that she was coming with the little French she knew.

"Oui, approuver. Vous voir plus tard." Said the girl, bouncing off.

"Same to you," Serra whispered, not having the slightest idea what the girl had just told her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Madame Maxime, you wished to see me?" said Serra timidly, as she walked into the Headmistress' tearoom.

"Ah, yes. Surely, you know that ze are not from zis area?"

"Of course." _Duh. Anyone could tell I'm not from here, _thought Serra, thinking that this conversation was going no where.

"Well, your father haz been found. Ze are to go back to your own country, and finish attending school at 'Ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Serra stared. _My father has been found? I thought he was dead. No, this can't be right. My father? He died, like fifteen years ago. I always knew this lady was off her rocker._

"What are ze staring at?" Asked Madame Maxime, looking insulted.

"Well, my father, I mean, he's dead." Said Serra, not exactly knowing how she was supposed to tell Madame Maxime that she had to stay...the Headmistress had never liked her.

"Well, he is not, so you must go off and pack ze bags of yours." Said Madame Maxime, looking miffed.

"Quoi que vous dites." Said Serra, who even though she didn't know the language very well, had taken the liberty of learning snappy comeback phrases and sarcastic sayings.

"Jeune dame." Said Madame Maxime sternly.

Crap, if this is gonna be a verbal battle in French I'm gonna lose.

"Si vous dites si." Said Serra sarcastically.

"Jeune dame." Said Madame Maxime, fiercer now.

If you say so, thought Serra again, this time in English. 

As Serra left though, she couldn't help thinking that 'Young lady' was on Madame Maxime's favorite list of words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serra laughed. She had finally finished when Abriella, the same girl who had told her the Headmistress wanted her that morning, bounded in and called,

"Serra, votre attelage est prêt à vous prend à 'Ogwarts!" 

Serra stared at her blankly.

Abriella laughed. It was a rich, throaty laugh that sounded like music.

"I said, that ze carriage to take ze to 'Ogwarts is ready."

"Oh, thanks."

Abriella looked at Serra sadly. They were best friends. When Serra had come to this school from the magical family that had taken her in when she was little, Serra had known no one. 

Abriella had been very kind and had shown her around the castle.

They had gotten very close. They were two of the most popular girls in school. They were also two of the most prettiest. Abriella was part-veela, while Serra had sunshine-blonde hair with red strands in it, twinkling blue eyes, was also slender, and fairly tall. She had a knack for mischief, but since Beaubaxtons Academy was short on people who would play pranks, Serra was caught every time, so she just gave up. Instead, she had spent her mischief time making a book of perfect pranks to play. 

Serra smiled at Abriella. "I'll write you."

"And I will write ze back."

They hugged. Serra felt tears coming from the back of her eyes. Abriella was already crying.

"Adios." Said Abriella through her tears.

"Adios," Serra whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Two

Serra looked around in wonder. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a huge castle, with a deep magical presence. You could feel it in the air. 

Serra walked up the steps to the castle. She stood in front of a large set of doors. Not knowing what to do, she raised her fist and was about to knock, when the doors opened and she stood facing a very old man. He had white hair and a beard, that reached to his waist. He also had blue eyes that looked very much like her own. They had a twinkle in them.

Serra felt immediately that she could trust him. 

"Hello," said the man, "my name is Albus Dumbledore." 

Serra smiled. "I'm Serra Black."

"Yes, of course. Well, I'm sure that you would probably like to meet your father?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, my father is _dead_. I was told so. So how can I meet someone who is dead, except in one of those echo things…the…the…Priori…Incantatem…I think, but then I would have to have brother wands with the person who murdered him, and he wasn't murdered. So, there goes that chance."

Dumbledore smiled. "So, you are familiar with Old Magic?"

"Yes, that was one of the classes I took at Beaubaxtons. My favorite was learning about the Mark of Love spell, you know, I always liked that one after I found out about Harry Potter."

"What makes you think it was that?" asked Dumbledore, looking a the girl with surprise.

"Well, there wasn't really any excuse for however else he could have survived Avada Kedavra by Voldemort." Said Serra simply.

"Well, you certainly seemed very advanced in the area of old magic. Do you take as much interest in all your other subjects?" Said Dumbledore.

"No, unfortunately. The only other subjects I really like are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"Ah, yes, well, Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration and Professor Figg teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Serra smiled. Professor Dumbledore was really nice. 

"Well, Serra, here we are." Said Dumbledore, arriving at a stone gargoyle.

"Where are we?" Asked Serra, confused. All she saw was an empty hallway, with a couple suits of armor, and the gargoyle, but no doors.

"My office."

Serra gasped. Dumbledore had just mumbled something and the gargoyle sprung aside, revealing a hidden door.

Dumbledore smiled at her amazement.

"This way please."

Serra followed up the stairs to two wooden paneled doors.

Serra, thinking that he would open them magically, waited. But he just pulled a handle and the door opened.

Serra saw a man sitting in the office. He was tall and handsome, with black hair, and smiling eyes, with a mischievous glint in them.

"Hello," said Serra, who figured they would be introduced anyway, "my name's Serra Black."

She smiled.

The man stared.

Serra, not knowing what to do, said, "What's your name?"

The man blinked.

Serra looked at Dumbledore with question in her eyes.

"Serra, meet your father, Sirius Black."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Three

Now it was Serra's turn to stare._ My father? No way. He doesn't look anything like me!_

Serra, who though beyond surprised, somehow knew that Dumbledore would not lie.

She raised her head to look into the man's eyes. They looked hopeful, like they wanted her to believe. As soon as she saw them she was pushed into a memory…

__

Serra was in a small room, it was blue with clouds that were bewitched to move around like they would outside. The room smelled of roses and fresh spring air.

Serra was a baby.

There was a women with blonde hair with blue eyes, she was beautiful. She was sitting by a cradle. In the cradle was a baby, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. The baby was gurgling happily, though the mother looked very depressed.

All of a sudden a man burst into the room. He had black hair and dark eyes. He looked beyond depressed. He looked dead on his feet. 

"It was Peter! He did it! I'm going to find him!" 

"Honey, no, don't! The ministry will be after you!"

"He killed my best friends! What have I got to lose!"

"What about the baby? What will happen to her?"

"You will take care of her."

"What? All alone? Sirius, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? My best friend was just murdered! I don't have time to be reasonable."

The man walked over to the crib and pulled out a gold chain. On it was a gold rose. He put it around the baby's neck and kissed the smiling baby's forehead.

He turned away, tears in his eyes.

He looked at the woman again. 

She yelled angrily, "Sirius! If you leave, I will leave you!"

The man sighed, tears streaming down his face. All he said was, "Goodbye."

Sarah came back to her senses. Immediately her hand went to her neck where she felt a gold chain. She put her finger on a charm of a gold rose.

"Daddy." She whispered, so only she could hear.

"Daddy!" She cried, and ran to the man, who had started to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read it so far. Please REVIEW! THE NEXT PART WILL BE OUT SOON! Tell me how you liked it, and I appreciate all constructive criticism and compliments. No flames please.

Later days~

Belle

[smiley8945@teen.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:Smiley8945@teen.com
   [2]: mailto:smiley8945@teen.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Until Tomorrow

By Belle

[smiley8945@teen.com][1]

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Four

Sirius Black smiled at his daughter. She had grown so beautiful. She had blonde hair like her mother. And blue eyes.

But the eyes weren't like her mothers. They were different…and the reddish strands that she had sprinkled throughout her hair, he didn't know where she had gotten those.

He was very happy now. He had everything he could possibly want. He had Harry, the closest thing to James, and he had been freed from Azkaban, had his life back, and now, he was with his daughter. 

There was only one thing that he hoped about the girl he had just met.

And that was that she wasn't like her mother. Gwendolyn had been beautiful, smart, kind and caring…so he thought at least. But she wasn't who she had seemed to be. She had been working for Voldemort, so he found out, after James and Lily had died. She had supposedly gotten married to Sirius to be closer to James and Lily, and to be close enough so she could convince Sirius to change James' mind about who should be their secret-keeper. 

But Gwendolyn had died the night Voldemort lost his powers. She had been his closest assistant, her and Barty Crouch. And he had given her great power, Dark Magic so powerful, that while it gave her strength and great ability, it had eaten up her natural power…which, when Voldemort fled, had left her with nothing, so within hours, she had died.

The Ministry of Magic assumed that she had been so grieved from the death of Lily and James, and then from the fact that her husband had been the reason for their downfall, that she had died from grief and depression. 

But, when Voldemort had returned, and his Death Eaters finding out, they began to relive the story of everything inside of Azkaban. And the Ministry members that had constantly stayed there watching the place for possible intruders had found out. They immediately had contacted Dumbledore and administered Veritaserum to one of the former Death Eaters.

They then had dropped all charges from Sirius, and even though they still hadn't known where he was, had put up notices, hoping he'd find out somehow. He did, and he returned to the Minister of Magic, to have his release trial. They used Veritaserum on him, for the first time, and asked him if he had been the Potter's secret-keeper and such questions.

After he had been officially released, they told him the whole story, and account of Gwendolyn Black. 

They then sent letters to Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic, and requested for Serra Black to be sent to Hogwarts, where she could live with her father. 

Sirius had been ecstatic. He would finally meet his daughter, Serra Gwendolyn Black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Five

"So, now, would you like to find out which house you'll be placed in, Miss Black?" asked Dumbledore politely, after the father and daughter had hugged, cried, and hugged some more.

"Ooh, what are houses?" asked Serra interestedly.

"They are the dormitories that you will stay in, with groups of other kids, kind of like your family here at Hogwarts…each house earns points, has a Quidditch team, and takes classes with each other. You'll get the hang of it," said Dumbledore, seeing the look of confusion on Serra's face.

"What are the houses called?" asked Serra curiously.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." 

"Oh, well, how do we choose?" To Serra, this school was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

"The Sorting Hat."

Serra smiled. Even if she had no other looks like Sirius she definitely had his smile. It was big, and went up to her eyes, which seemed to smile to. It looked mischievous, but made her even prettier.

"Oh, this should be good, can I please see it?"

Serra seemed more interested in looking at the Sorting Hat then actually being put into a house.

But after five straight minutes of inspecting the hat Dumbledore kindly suggested her putting it on.

"Oh, right, okay." Serra said, as she plopped the hat on her head.

Serra was startled when she heard a voice come into her head. _"Hmm…Serra Black…a tough one…you've got a lot of courage, exceptionally bright, ah, and of course, very mischievous…definitely your fathers' daughter, I see, and, hmm…this is interesting…very sly, and argumentative…cunning when you want to be…my oh, my…Slytherin and Gryffindor qualities. Never had one so hard as you…but I see here that you are very trustworthy. Yes, yes, you must be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Serra took the hat off her head. She had another smile on her face. Her dad was clapping.

"Daddy, what house were you in?" asked Serra, hoping he had also been in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor," replied Sirius.

"Cool. Do you think you could show me the house? I wan see it." Asked Serra excitedly.

"Yeah. Professor, you don't need us for anything do you?" Asked Sirius.

"No, off with you now." Said Dumbledore smiling. He was very pleased to see how happy Sirius and Serra were.

After they had left his office, Professor McGonagall came up and into it.

"Was that just Sirius Black and Serra Black walking out of here?" inquired the Professor, looking disbelieving.

"Yes, it was. You know, Minerva, I think we are going to have another Sirius Black at our school, except in the form of a young lady."

Minerva sighed. "Yes, I think so too. I was just hoping I was the only one who thought so."

"Why would you think that she was?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Because, when I was walking up here her and Sirius were talking animatedly with Peeves. And they weren't arguing either. Because Peeves was looking absolutely delighted to have another mischief-maker around. Plus, he wasn't throwing things at them."

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, Peeves always did have a liking for Sirius."

"Probably because Sirius wreaked havoc, just like Peeves." Said McGonagall, exasperated.

"Yes…and this girl, she will be worse, I daresay."

"Oh no! You can't mean that!"

"Oh, but I do. You see, she has an experienced troublemaker on her side."

"What do you mean?"

"Her father, Sirius Black."

McGonagall groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Six

Serra laughed. She really liked Peeves. He seemed fun.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Sirius, amazed at how much energy his daughter had.

"Oh, it's just Peeves, I mean, he seems like a super-trouble maker…I think we'll get along good."

Now Sirius laughed. "Yes, I would say so, you two were having an quite an interesting conversation."

"Well, I mean, I love pranks, at Beaubaxtons, everyone is a goody-goody, so I was mischief-deprived."

"McGonagall isn't going to like you much."

"I reckon she didn't like you much either."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat kind of tipped me off, it said that I was mischief-loving…and that I was my father's daughter…so I just put one and one together."

Sirius chuckled. "So, what are your favorite classes?"

"Well, I really liked Old Magic, at Beaubaxtons, and I like Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Those were my favorite classes. Except they don't teach Old Magic here at Hogwarts."

"No, I didn't think so."

"So why do you like Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, so much?"

"Well, I like Transfiguration because when we learned about Animagi, I studied real hard and got interested because I wanted to become one."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Well, what do you become?"

"Oh, a Madarian." Serra said.

Sirius was surprised. It was very hard to become a magical creature in the Animagi process. Even though you wouldn't be able to use the abilities of that creature, you would still take on its form. And the Madarian, a sleek, black cat, smaller then a tiger, bigger than a housecat, was especially difficult.

"Are you registered?"

Serra had a guilty look about her…a look that looked very much like his own.

"No…not exactly…"

Sirius smiled.

"How did you become a magical creature. That's extremely hard."

"Oh, not for me. You see, mother, since almost all of her natural ability had been eaten away by the time I was born, had very special powers given to her by Voldemort. So when I was born, they were passed on to me. So I know a lot more, and have lots of talent. See, that's why I have theses red strands in my hair. They were a side effect of being born under such powerful dark arts. I think that I was meant to be Voldemorts' next, I dunno, whatever mother was…"

"You know about Gwendolyn?"

"Well, of course."

"Well, that's weird, because Dumbledore said that you might think I was dead."

"I did. See where Beaubaxtons is, I don't here things…I mean, I knew you went to Azkaban for supposedly being responsible for the Potters' death, but they told me you died. And when you escaped, I'm guessing I didn't hear about it because people thought I might kill myself if I found out or something."

"You didn't believe I was their secret-keeper?"

"Well, I did, but I mean, after I was being brought here they explained it, and the rest of the story made sense."

"Who brought you here?"

"Well, one of the Beaubaxtons carriages' but in the car was a man named Mr. Lupin."

"Remus?" said Sirius, startled.

"I guess, but I'm not sure."

"He is one of my best friends."

"Really? He was an extremely nice man."

"I know."

"It is rather too bad that he is a werewolf though."

"How did you know that?" Asked Sirius, getting more amazed by the minute.

"Well, I just figured, because, like I said, I really enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts, I mean I'm in my fifth year here I'm told, and third years study them."

Sirius just stared.

"I mean, the glossy nails, and jointed fingers…plus I also noticed how he was dressed and underfed looking…I knew for sure, because I mean, who would not hire such and cool person."

"You're a book a holic aren't you?" asked Sirius, disappointed.

Serra looked horrified. "I hate books, they are really depressing, I mean, think about it, if you are reading, you are probably doing it because you have nothing else to do, and that would mean you were bored. I just had to read because I _was _bored."

Sirius laughed. It was his daughter all right. "Well, here we are, the Gryffindor House."

Sarah sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sirius, concerned.

"I just don't get this castle, I mean, everyone is like, 'here we are, at my office,' or whatever and I don't see anything but portraits and suits of armor!"

Sirius smiled, and said, "bludgers" and the portrait swung open, revealing a secret entrance.

Serra's frown turned into a smile as she climbed through the entrance after Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Seven

The whole common became silent as Sirius and Serra walked in. 

Serra smiled at all the surprised looks on their faces, and the open jaws of some guys. 

Sirius, smiling also said, "Everyone, this is Serra Black, my daughter. She's come here from Beaubaxtons, and the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor."

All of a sudden everyone started talking again, everyone looking closer at the new girl.

"Serra, I want you to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Whispered Sirius into her ear. 

"Okay."

"But whatever you do, don't stare at Harry's scar."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said, while smiling.

Serra followed her dad over to where three teenagers were sitting by the fire. One was a brown bushy-haired girl, who had a pretty face, the next was a tall boy, with bright red hair, with a lot of freckles spread over his face, and then, there was Harry. An average height boy, with jet-black hair, who was very handsome. He was lean with bright green eyes covered by glasses that made him look cute, in Serra's opinion. And then there was the famous scar, right between his eyes, in the shape of lightning.

__

So, I'm finally going to meet the famous Harry Potter, thought Serra.

As they reached the area where the three were sitting. As they looked up, Serra saw herself looking into the eyes of Harry himself. Determined not to look at his scar, she said simply, 

"Hi, I'm Serra Black." She smiled.

Sirius, who not knowing how she would act, smiled also.

The girl, who must've been Hermione, recovered from the shock first. "I'm Hermione Granger." She didn't smile at Serra though. 

Then Harry, said, smiling, "I'm Harry Potter. I didn't know Sirius had a daughter."

Serra laughed her pretty laugh and said, "I don't think a lot of people did."

Then Serra turned to Ron and said, "Hi, what's your name."

Ron, obviously pleased that someone didn't recognize him because of his bright red hair and freckles, said, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi Ron, it's good to meet you." Serra flashed smile, making Ron smile back, and asked Hermione quietly, 

"Could you show me the girls' dorm please, I want to change clothes."

Hermione nodded and got up, indicated to follow her, and walked to a staircase at one side of the common room, and up a staircase. Serra followed. 

****

Meanwhile, In the Common Room…

"Sirius, why didn't you ever tell us you had a daughter?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"After I was released."

Harry laughed. "She doesn't look anything like you."

"I know, she looks like…uh, someone."

"Who?" asked Ron, coming into the conversation.

"Well, I don't know exactly. She has the same color eyes and hair as her mother, but she doesn't look anything like her."

"Her smile looks like yours'." Said Ron.

"I know."

"And her eyes, there is something familiar in them…I mean she has that trouble-maker look like yours, but her eyes look like…oh…who is it…" Harry said.

All of a sudden, Harry snapped his fingers. "You know who her eyes look like? Like Dumbledore!"

"Who's eyes look like Dumbledore's?" asked Serra coming up behind them.

Sirius answered, "Yours."

"Oh, I noticed that, when I met him…except his look a little less…" Serra said, trailing off.

"Mischievous?" Hermione answered with amusement.

"Sure, I guess."

After sitting in the common room for one hour, talking and getting to know each other, Sirius began to notice how Harry and Serra seemed to talk a lot together, and he frequently saw them looking at each other. Sirius, who never exactly liked girls much in his school days, didn't exactly know what this meant, but was sure that it couldn't be to bad or anything.

But then again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Eight

Hermione was fuming. 

How dare the nerve of that Serra Black come to this school and take the place of her in their group. It's not fair, the boys like her so much better because she seems to hate studying, love Quidditch, and she's beautiful. I would hate her if it wasn't for the fact that she was Sirius' daughter and I really like Sirius. Sirius seems so proud of her. I saw him beaming at her the whole time we were talking. Of course, he wasn't the only one beaming at her, every other person in the room was also! Including Harry…No! I will not think about Harry, he doesn't like me like that! And I don't like him like that! I love Viktor! But how can they just forget me like that! Like I haven't been their friend for five years! And then one new girl comes and they don't even notice that I'm there! Ever since Viktor Krum, It's not my fault I have to have a famous boyfriend!

Hermione sighed. She knew it wasn't that big a deal, and that there were more important things to worry about then Serra Black and her popularity. For goodness sakes, You-Know-Who had returned and the Ministry of Magic had refused to believe it. Now was not the time to get all uptight about things she hadn't cared about before…

She knew all the defense's that had been set up around the school. Professor Figg for example, turned out to be an Auror, who had lived by Harry all of his life, who had been watching over him since he moved into Privet Drive.

Then there were all those new barriers and wards that had been set up around the castle, over the summer.

They had told her this because she had become a Prefect, and all of the teachers trusted her. Except Professor Snape perhaps, but the only person he trusted was Draco Malfoy, who in Hermione's opinion, shouldn't be trusted with anything.

Even though Draco has gotten considerably cuter over the summer, okay, he's gotten hot, but still, I mean, it's Draco Malfoy, and Snape even knows that his father is a Death Eater. And look who his friends are, Crabbe and Goyle! I mean, their fathers are Death Eaters also! And so are practically all of Malfoy's friends' fathers!

"Hello, Hermione?"

"Oh, hi Serra, you scared me."

"Sorry. I just came up here to see where you had gone. Everyone is still down there talking and I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione was surprised. Serra had come to look for her? That had to count for something. Maybe they could be friends.

"Yes? What did you need?" asked Hermione.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about classes."

"Really?" asked Hermione, thinking that maybe this girl couldn't be to bad.

"Yeah, I mean, I've always been really interested in school work, because back at my old school's I didn't have much else to do."

"School's?" 

"Yeah, Durmstrang Institute, and Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic."

"You went to Durmstrang?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, how?"

"Well, I got transferred from different families, you know, because I didn't have parents."

"Well, why didn't you just get a family here?"

"Because I guess they didn't want me to be near where my dad was, I guess, you know, just because I might hear things about him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, I hear you're going out with Viktor Krum."

"Yeah, why?" Hermione sighed, this definitely was not what she wanted to talk about. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, kinda…" replied Serra vaguely…clearly uncomfortable.

Hermione felt stupid. _She just told me that she went to Durmstrang, and I ask her if she knows Viktor. Oh, no, I know what that look is for…_

"You went out with him didn't you…" asked Hermione, hoping that she was wrong.

Serra looked really uncomfortable now. "Yes…" she said in a small voice.

"When did you guys break up?"

"Before he left for the Triwizard Tournament last year…" Serra replied, her voice barely audible.

Hermione was amazed. _How? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, he said he'd never felt that way about any girl before. I mean, actually, it isn't that big of a deal come to think of it. He likes me now._

"How long did you guys go out?" Hermione asked, not really caring much anymore-it wasn't that big of a deal. Now she was just curious.

Serra hearing her tone change, said simply, "Since my third year."

"Oh." Hermione went red. They had dated for 2 years before they broke up.

"But don't worry, I don't like him anymore, and he hates me, I'm sure."

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. It's not a big deal, anyway."

Hermione didn't feel upset anyway. Serra was being modest, and trying hard to say anything that might offend Hermione.

Serra didn't look like she believed Hermione, so Hermione said, "Well, if I ever need to know something, or need advice about him, I'll come to you."

Serra smiled, a true smile that lit up her face. "Okay, good, because I really want to be friends with you Hermione."

Hermione smiled. And she didn't even get upset when Harry came into the room, and yelled, "Serra, come down here, look what your dad did!"

Hermione could tell that Serra had never wanted to talk about classes, and the she was a trouble-maker by heart. She had just wanted to be her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:smiley8945@teen.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Until Tomorrow

By Belle

[smiley8945@teen.com][1]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until Tomorrow, Chapter Nine

Serra woke up to someone shaking her. 

"What do you want?" She mumbled, wondering how anyone could get up this early in the morning.

"C'mon, wake up, you have to go to Diagon Alley with Sirius to get your school books."

Serra sat straight up in bed. Then it all came flooding back to her. She had arrived at Hogwarts yesterday, met her dad, and met Hermione, Ron, and _Harry Potter._

Serra jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, and was about to get dressed when she thought _I have no clue what to wear, I don't know what the weather here or anything is like._

"Hermione!" Serra called desperately. 

"What?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the bathroom.

"I don't know what to wear, I mean what's the weather like here and stuff?"

Hermione laughed. "Some pants and a sweatshirt would probably be best."

"Thanks."

Sarah quickly pulled on a pair of her favorite pants, and one of her favorite sweatshirts that said 'Witch' in shiny, metallic, letters.

She quickly then performed a spell that made her hair dry and shine, putting it perfectly into place.

She was about to reach into her trunk for money, when Hermione asked, 

"What are you doing?"

"Getting mon—" Sarah blushed. _I'm so dumb, I have a dad that will pay for it now._

Hermione smiled, and said, "C'mon, let's go, everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone?"

"Well, you don't think we would let you go to Diagon Alley for the first time alone, do you?"

Serra smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

"No prob. And besides, I know a certain someone that would probably like to be with you."

Serra looked genuinely confused. "Who?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Nevermind."

"Okay, if you say so."

The two girls went into the common room and met the boys, who had been waiting for them.

"Where's daddy?" asked Serra.

"Daddy?" chimed three voices at once.

"Where's my dad?" asked Serra, blushing.

But the three weren't going to give up.

"Daddy? You call Sirius Daddy?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, I mean, _Sirius, _a _daddy_?" asked Harry in a disbelieving voice.

Hermione was trying not to laugh.

But Serra had a little bit of a temper. Except she didn't yell, she just walked off and out of the portrait whole, just a faint pinkness to her cheeks, that made her look cute, even though she was mad.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other after she left. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have teased her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that wasn't really fair, she just found out she had a dad alive…it's okay if she calls him daddy, even if it is Sirius to us…I mean, it is her dad, and she is a girl, and, don't girls sometimes call their dad's 'daddy', Hermione?" Said Harry.

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione patiently.

"Well, then we better go after her." Said Harry, walking towards the portrait hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, they were very surprised by what they saw.

Serra was talking to Draco Malfoy, and she wasn't yelling either.

They all looked at each other, wondering what to do.

Meanwhile Serra was thinking how cute the boy was when she was talking to him…

"So, you got put into Gryffindor?" said Draco.

"Yes, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh, cool, is your house really different from Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, we aren't a bunch of show-offs." Said Draco.

"Hey, that's not cool. Not all of us are show-offs." Serra said huffily.

"Yeah, well, Potter is."

"Hey, he's nice."

"Yeah, to you, only because he thinks you're hot."

"Is that _all_ guys ever think about?"

"Yeah."

"And he does not think I'm hot!" said Serra, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks.

"Are you for real?" asked Draco, with disbelief. 

"Please Draco, don't be so stupid."

"I'm not being stupid."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" Serra yelled.

"Yes!"

"Aha! You admit it!"

"Hey, that's not fair," whined Draco.

"Well, that's for calling Harry a show-off."

"You like Potter."

"As a friend."

"Nu-uh, you _really _like Potter."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" 

"No!"

  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" Draco yelled.

"See, I don't like him. Thanks for agreeing."

"Ugh!" Draco groaned.

"You're too cute, Draco Malfoy, see you later."

With that Serra walked off, leaving a blushing Malfoy behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Ten

"Hey, Serra, were sorry for teasing you about calling Sirius 'daddy'." Said Harry.

Serra looked confused. Then she smiled, "Oh that's okay."

Harry smiled back.

"Was Malfoy giving you trouble?" asked Ron, looking upset.

Serra looked bewildered. "What?"

"You know, Malfoy, was he giving you trouble?" Harry said.

"Oh, you mean Draco? He's cute." Said Serra brightly.

"Draco?" asked Hermione.

"You're on first name terms with him?" asked Harry.

"What? Isn't that his name?" asked Serra, looking more confused then ever.

"Yes." Said Hermione weakly.

"What's wrong with you all. You all look sick." Asked Serra, concerned.

"Serra, you were talking with Draco Malfoy. Harry's enemy." Said Hermione for explanation.

"Yeah, I got the feeling he didn't like Harry," said Serra, spreading butter on her toast.

"You got the feeling?" asked Ron dryly, "They hate each other."

"Oh, well, don't worry, he only said you were a show-off then I told him it wasn't nice, and he shut up after that, and then he said that I liked you, Harry, and I said as a friend, and he said not, and in the end he agreed with me, so that didn't matter either." Said Serra, laughing sweetly.

All three of them looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What, what'd I do now?" asked Serra.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. I'll see you guys after you get back from Diagon Alley." Said Harry getting up from the table.

"Harry…" said Hermione sternly.

But Harry had already left.

Ron quickly got up and left also.

Serra looked at Hermione, with confusion in her eyes. "Hermione, I don't know what I did, please tell me…I know I'm new here, and I don't know everything, so could you please fill me in?"

Hermione looked at Serra with sympathy in her eyes. Then she said, "Well, you see, Draco and Harry are like enemies, right? And well, you were talking to Draco like a friend, and you got Draco to be, well, nice, to you, and stuff. And also, I do think Harry does kind of like you, even if he won't admit it. And then…well, I think Harry thinks you like Draco, and Draco likes you."

"Oh…" was all Serra said. Then she also got up from the table.

Hermione sighed. Then Sirius came and asked what happened.

Hermione explained what happened all over again, and Sirius sighed, then said, "Harry have a crush on Serra? Oh man, this is gonna be a long year."

Then Sirius got up and left the Hall.

Hermione frowned and she too, got up and went back to the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Serra got to the common room, she quickly went to the stairs that led to the boys' dorm. But when she found the door that said 'Fifth Years' Ron Weasley was blocking it.

"Ron, please move, I need to talk to Harry."

"Harry doesn't want to talk to you."

Serra looked like she was about to cry. _If there is one thing I hate most, it is hurting friends' feelings. Especially Harry, I mean I just met him!_

"Please Ron," asked Serra in a small voice.

"Oh, fine…just don't brag about Draco? Okay? Promise?" 

"I promise, I would have never done it in the first place if I had known…you know."

Ron smiled. And whispered, "I think he likes you, just be nice, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Serra laughed. "Yeah, okay, Ron."

And then she entered the room.

"Harry?" Serra whispered, as she approached the bed by the window, feeling nervous.

"What do you want?" said Harry.

"I'm sorry."

Harry turned and got up and stood by the window. "For what?"

"Well, for I guess, talking like Draco was a great person and all…I guess he's obviously not, the way you guys looked at me as if I was crazy when I said his first name."

Harry faced her. "No, he's not a great person."

Serra, determined to also talk some sense into him, said, "I know I shouldn't have talked like that about him in front of you, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. But Harry, he's never been mean to me so it doesn't mean that I won't talk to him and stuff."

"Serra, the problem is, we can't all be friends. If your friends with Draco, then we won't be that great of friends. If you're friends with us, then you can't be great friends with Draco."

"Harry, you know what, that is about the most selfish thing I've ever heard. Because if that's the case, then I'm not the one with the problem. My being friends with either of you has nothing to do with the other person. And besides, he knew I was friends with you this morning, I mean, he thought I liked you for goodness sakes. But he didn't say a mean word to me. And the two things he said that I didn't like, I told him to knock it off. He did. So Harry, why can't I be friends with both of you?"

Harry just stared stonily at her.

"Fine, Harry, but it was your choice. I said I was sorry." 

  
Serra turned out of the room and left.

~*~

When Serra came down to the common room from the boys' dorms, an anxious Ron, Hermione and Sirius were waiting.

"How'd it go?" asked Hermione.

"Well if you count Harry saying that if I was friends with Draco I couldn't be friends with you guys, and if I was friends with you guys I couldn't talk to Draco, then I'd say everything went just fine."

Sirius stared. "He said that?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Daddy, he just did, and now I have to choose. Either you guys or Draco and I don't think that's fair."

"No, it's not," whispered Hermione.

"But I need to ask you a question. If I am friends with Draco, can I still be friends with you guys?" 

"Yes," said Hermione immediately.

"You don't want us to be friends with Harry?" Said Ron.

"Of course I want you to be friends with Harry! You guys are all best friends, but I just want to know if I can still talk to you and play chess with you, and stuff, without you walking away."

"Oh, in that case, yeah, were still friends." Said Ron.

Sirius looked at his daughter. She was really something. So how could Harry have said that. That just wasn't like Harry. Harry was usually the levelheaded one.

"Great. Oh, and you guys, if you could ever talk to Harry, I'd still love to be friends with him."

Ron and Hermione smiled and said, "Sure."

Then Ron said, "So Serra, how good are you at chess?"

~*~

****

One hour later… 

Harry was mad. He had expected Ron and Hermione to side with him, not with Serra. Especially Ron. But no, they had to go with the girl.

__

She didn't exactly do anything wrong, said a little voice inside of Harry's head.

__

Yes, she did, she has a crush on Malfoy.

You like her.

Do not.

Do to.

DO NOT!

Then you would have accepted her apology and been spending time with the rest of your friends.

I DO NOT LIKE HER!

Do to.

"I DO NOT!"

"You do not what, Harry?" asked Sirius, stepping in the room.

"Oh, nothing." _Great, now I can't even talk to Sirius, because it's his daughter._

"Harry, just because it's my daughter doesn't mean that you can't talk to me about it. I've known her the same amount of time you have."

"I know it's just that…I mean, _Malfoy_? Couldn't she have a crush on anyone besides him?"

"Ah…so you do like her? This is what this is about. Now it all makes sense. I knew you never be so, I don't know, whatever, unless there was a reason."

"So what if I do? I don't think I do, but that stupid little voice in my head does."

Sirius burst out laughing. 

"What?"

"It's nothing…it's…just…that…the…voice…in…your head…does…Oh, that's…a…great…one, Harry." Said Sirius, trying to catch his breath.

"Sirius, what do I do, I want to be her friend, but she doesn't want to be mine."

Sirius stopped laughing. "Harry, the last things she said before I left the common room was, 'If you guys ever do talk to Harry, tell him I'd still love to be friends.' Do you think that that sounds like she doesn't want to be friends with you?"

"No, it's just, how do I apologize?"

"I dunno, I always did the old 'I'm sorry,' thing." Said Sirius sarcastically.

"Sirius, I'm supposed to like her, remember?"

"I still say the old 'I'm sorry' thing works the best." Said a soft voice from the doorway.

"Serra?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I came up to try and say I'm sorry again, because I need someone else to talk to, because Hermione is writing a letter to Viktor, and I just lost a chess game to Ron and if I go in the same room as him he starts yelling, "You lost! You lost!" and it's getting annoying."

Harry smiled weakly. "How long have you been listening?"

"Oh, just around the part where the little voice in your head said you liked me…"

Harry blushed.

Both of the kids looked at Sirius.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture…I'm leaving…" 

After Sirius had left Sarah said, "Do you really like me?"

Harry blushed. "I guess."

Serra giggled.

"Oh, Harry, that was good, the little voice in your head…I had to put a silencing charm on myself so you guys wouldn't here me laughing."

Harry gave a small smile.

"But, seriously, why did you get so uptight about Malfoy?"

"Because he's my enemy, and you like him, and I like you."

"Oh."

"You do like him, don't you."

"Not like that. I don't even really know him. I mean sure he's cute, but still…I couldn't exactly like someone who was really mean to my friends."

"So, he likes you though."

"I doubt it, I mean, I don't think his pride would let him like me."

Harry laughed. "That's true, I guess."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

"Great."

Serra gave Harry a hug and they walked back down to the common room.

~*~*~*~

Chapter Eleven

When Serra and Harry reached the common room, the people waiting were expecting something else. 

"I think they thought we'd come down here with lovesick looks on our faces…" Harry whispered to Serra.

"I agree."

"So, you guys, do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" said Serra, ignoring the looks everyone but Harry were giving her.

Sirius was the first one to talk. "You guys aren't you know…are you?"

Serra looked at her father with exasperation. Harry blushed. Hermione gave Sirius a look that said 'OBVIOUSLY NOT!' while Ron looked curious.

"No, Daddy, now, can we go to Diagon Alley…I've never been there you know."

"Right, let's go."

All five of them went to the fireplace, Sirius took a pinch of floo powder from his pocket, and stepped up to the emerald green flames, and said, "Diagon Alley."

__

   [1]: mailto:smiley8945@teen.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Until Tomorrow

By Belle

[smiley8945@teen.com][1]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

Serra gasped as she fell out into Diagon Alley. It looked so wonderful. All the little shops, and magical people wandering around. Like the perfect setting for a fairytale.

__

Of course, my life is like a fairytale…

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Said Sirius, who, even though he'd been in wizarding settings all of his life, seemed to find the sight of it all overwhelming.

But that could also be the fact that he wasn't viewing the surroundings as an escaped criminal on the Ministry of Magic's most wanted list.

"It's wonderful!" cried Serra, who in all of her years being raised in different wizarding families, never seemed to have been in such and all-magical place away from school.

"So, where should we go first?" said Harry, giving a wave of his hand to the various shops.

"Ooh, let's go to the joke shop!" said Serra, looking at the brightly colored shop with the words, 'Oek's World of Jokes' in neon green letters, that seemed to sparkle.

Sirius laughed. "I would say yes, but we need to hurry and get back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore has an announcement to make, so dinner is early."

Harry, Ron, and Serra looked disappointed. 

"What's the announcement?" Asked Ron.

"Oh…nothing…" said Sirius vaguely.

Serra snorted. "Sure it's nothing. Do you know Herm?" 

Hermione had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why did they tell you, but not us?" asked Harry, pouting.

"I never said I even knew!" said Hermione, huffily.

"Calm down, Herm, just tell us if you know." Said Serra, watching the girl with interest.

"Yes, I know. Are you happy now?"

"No!" yelled Serra, Harry, and Ron simultaneously. 

"Well, anyway, what shop are we going to first?" Said Hermione, hastily changing the subject.

"Yeah, what shop do you want to start with?" said Sirius, who was watching the argument with amusement.

"I don't know…" said Serra, who looked like she wanted to keep pressing Hermione about why she knew and they didn't.

"Well, we could try Flourish and Blotts, to get your books first." Said Hermione.

The rest of the party groaned.

"Sorry! It was just a suggestion." Said Hermione, peevishly.

"Well, Daddy, do you think I could get a new wand? All I have is this hand-me-down wand that the first family I stayed with gave me." 

"Yes, course you can. Come on, let's go to Ollivanders." Said Sirius.

"You guys, you don't have to come, you can go to that joke shop if you want to." Said Serra.

"No, we'll come with you." Said Hermione.

As the group entered Ollivanders they heard the tinkle of a bell sounding somewhere deep with in the shop.

At first it seemed as if no one was there, and Harry seemed to notice this to because at that moment he chose to go up behind Serra and grab her shoulders, making a 'BOO!' sound, causing Serra to scream, and jump into someone behind her, who also happened to be the owner of the shop, Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I, uh, sorry." Said Serra, giving a glare to Harry, who smiled back innocently. 

The other three people in the party seemed to find this exchange extremely funny, and put silencing charms on themselves and turned around, pretending to look at all the boxes of wands stacked alongside the walls of the shop.

"Now, I remember all of you…but this young lady, who ran into me, I do not know your name…who are you?" said Mr. Ollivander.

"My name is Serra Black. That's my dad," said Serra, pointing to Sirius.

"Ah, yes, well, I remember your wand Mr. Black, ma—"

Sirius, seeing that Ollivander was going to name the facts of all their wands, took the silencing charm off and said, "Um, sir, we are kind of in a hurry, could you please measure her up and stuff?"

"Ah, yes, of course," said the man, looking rather miffed.

"Thanks…" said Sirius.

After 10 minutes of going through different wands, Mr. Ollivander gave a wand to Serra, who when she took it, felt a warmth go through her fingers, and as she waved it, rainbow colored sparks came from it.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, you've found it! Rather interesting that wand, mahogany, 11 inches, Unicorn tail and holly…nice and powerful."

"I'll take it."

After they paid Mr. Ollivander 12 galleons, they left the shop.

"Rather expensive, wasn't it," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought so to. But it must be a good wand." Said Sirius.

"Well, I suppose we must get my books." Said Serra, like buying books was one of the most depressing things you could do.

"You also have to get robes," said Sirius, pointing to the Madam Malkin's Robe's for All Occasion's.

"Let's get the books over with." Said Serra.

"Okay."

As the group went into Flourish and Blotts, Harry asked, "What classes are you taking, you know, besides the usual."

"The usual?" asked Serra curiously.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, that's it I think." Said Ron, counting the number of classes on his fingers.

"Oh, well, what other classes can I take?" asked Serra.

"Umm, a lot." Said Harry.

Serra sighed with exasperation. Then she looked to Hermione, "Herm, what other classes."

Hermione began to list all the other classes that she could take while they got Serra's books for her normal classes. By the time she was finished, Hermione said, "So, Serra do you seemed interested in any of them?"

"Uh…" said Serra, who obviously hadn't listened very much at all.

"Well?"

"Umm…how about Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination?" said Serra, who looked at Hermione, seeming proud that she had named some right subjects.

Hermione looked exasperated, "Why would you want to take Divination?"

"Because, I always wanted someone to predict my death."

The rest of the group looked at her in astonishment. "You want someone to predict your death?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well, not for real, but Professor Trelawney seems like a real wierdo. It'd be fun to cause some trouble in her class."

Harry and Ron and Sirius laughed. 

Hermione tutted.

"What about Arithmancy?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Nah. I never liked numbers much."

Hermione sighed with defeat.

They went and got the rest of Serra's stuff, and by the time they were finished it was well passed five o' clock.

"We'd better be getting back." Said Sirius.

"Yes, let's, I want to get back and hear Dumbledore's announcement."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Thirteen

The group entered the Great Hall after they got back to the castle from Diagon Alley. 

Everyone was already gathered, all at his or her tables, eating.

"You don't think they already heard, do you?" asked Serra, whispering excitedly.

"No, it'd be louder if they did." Said Ron.

"Oh, okay."

Just as the group sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make." Said Dumbledore, with a sparkle in his eyes.

Whispers broke out in the hall.

"Silence please." Dumbledore held up his hands.

The room was still.

"As you know, a terrible tragedy broke out at the end of last year. Lord Voldemort returned. Now, this caused Durmstrang Institute to be with out a Headmaster. We've invited them to join our school, until a new leader can be found, but possibly depending on the situation, they may stay here a long time. The students from Durmstrang will arrive October 31st. There will be an Arrival Feast. We will meet them at the front of the school at 5:00 P.M. We will then have a Sorting. The Durmstrang students will be sorted just as you all have been, and then following that event, there will be a feast. After the feast will be a surprise event. Something that will help you get to know the students better."

Excited and stunned whispers broke out in the Great Hall.

"Durmstrang? Will come here?" asked Serra, paling a bit.

"I guess so, why, what's wrong?" asked Harry, concern on his face.

"I used to go to Durmstrang…I guess I'm kind of nervous because I know the people there. I mean, most of them, anyway."

"Did you have a lot of friends there?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah…" said Serra looking down.

"What's wrong then?" asked Ron, curiously.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess it's just nerves." Said Serra, this time looking away from the table, where her father sat talking to Dumbledore.

****

Later that night…

"Hermione?" asked Serra timidly.

"Yes?" 

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Said Hermione, sounding surprised.

"Well, you really want to know why I don't want Durmstrang to come here?"

"Why?" asked Hermione, bewildered. She had known Serra hadn't wanted them to come. 

"Because, you see, my best friend that I had there, well, we didn't exactly get along, after, something…"

"What something?" asked Hermione, kindly.

"Well, Viktor…she kind of had what you could call a little major crush on him, so I never told her when I started going out with him…and she found out…and not in the best way, mind you." 

"What, did she see you kissing him?" asked Hermione, guessing something to this effect was the case. She didn't mind anymore that Viktor and Serra had gone out. 

A guilty look crossed Serra's face. "Maybe…"

"Well, Serra, all I can say is, don't worry about it. If she was a true friend, she would get over it." 

"Well, that's the thing, she never did. She started messing around with him…I think it's one of those Durmstrang qualities…the lot of them will probably be in Slytherin."

"Did you forgive her?" 

"Yes…we said sorry and everything, but she still did it."

"Then she's not a friend." Said Hermione simply.

"But she's like this angel type thing. She'll take you guys away from me…make you not like me. I know she will."

"You don't know that." Said Hermione.

"Oh, but I do."

That wasn't entirely the case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Fourteen

The following week passed quickly, Serra ended up taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures and another Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, with the Advanced class, which were seventh years. 

The day came for Durmstrang students to arrive. 

The school lined up in front of Hogwarts for the arrival of them. The first years that hadn't been to school the previous years were amazed at the huge ship that came out of the lake.

As Dumbledore greeted the oldest students, the rest of Durmstrang went into Hogwarts to have the Sorting. 

When they all sat down, the ceremony begun.

Sirius, Harry, Ron, Serra, and Hermione all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat next to Serra because she knew she would need support.

Professor McGonagall explained the procedure, while the Durmstrang students looked quite astonished as the hat began a song, introducing the Durmstrang students to Hogwarts.

"They aren't quite as 'Slytherinish' as I thought they would be." Said Ron, looking at some particularly pretty girls, who looked quite nervous.

As names were called, to the surprise of the school, none of the first names were put into Slytherin. In fact, there was only two Slytherins' in the first 10. Six became Ravenclaw and 1 Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The names went on, and on.

All of a sudden Hermione felt Serra tense.

She looked up. There was a girl walking to the stool. She had longish black hair, brown eyes, and was cute. She wasn't called pretty, but she was certainly not ugly. She was of medium height and weight, and looked sure of herself.

Hermione looked at Serra; she had her eyes closed.

__

This must be her, thought Hermione.

She was also the last girl to be sorted. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out, causing Serra's eyes to snap open. 

"Oh, no!" she moaned.

At this point Dumbledore stood up and said everyone could go talk to each other and get introduced.

The Gryffindor table stood up. 

The girl, seeing her table stand, yelled.

She had seen Serra.

Serra's eyes were wide. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her.

"CHAOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" said the girl, running up and hugging Serra tightly.

"This is my school." Said Serra, wincing.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Chaos?" asked the girl, looking with interest at Harry.

"Chaos?" said Harry, looking at Serra.

"It was my—"

But, the girl decided to tell the story instead.

"At Durmstrang, she got her name, because she absolutely _wreaked _of Chaos. She would pull pranks that no one else would think of in a million years. She could come up with devilish plans in a matter of minutes. Professor Karkaroff absolutely _loved _her. The most cunning of them all."

The three stared at her in surprise. Serra smiled guiltily.

"Well, introduce me why don't you." Said the girl.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Nicolette Lestrange. Nicolette, this Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Fifteen

Later that night, after the feast, in the common room of Gryffindor tower, the five kids were sitting by the fire. Harry and Serra were on the couch Hermione and Nicolette were on chairs and Ron on a beanbag. 

They were telling stories about Durmstrang. Well Nicolette was telling, the rest were listening.

__

Geese, is this girl for real? I mean, she can talk, like, non-stop. Serra doesn't seem to like her very much, either, thought Harry looking at Serra, who had fallen asleep in his lap.

"So, Harry," said Nicolette, interrupting his thoughts, "are you and Chaos together?"

Harry looked up. "No," he said, though he almost wished they were.

Nicolette looked delighted. "Oh…"

After awhile, Hermione said to Nicolette, "Nicolette, how 'bout I take you up to our dorm to show you were you sleep." 

"Oh, call me Nic. And okay," she replied.

Ron, taking a hint from Hermione, said, "Harry, I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"G'Night."

Harry smiled thankfully at Hermione, who smiled back.

Harry looked down at Serra who was now, wide-awake.

"So, now that you've listened to Nic talk for about an five hundred hours…"

"How do you know her so well?"

Serra repeated the story of how she and Nic used to be best friends. 

"That's to bad. But, does she always talk so much?" Asked Harry curiously.

"No, only when she's trying to impress people."

"Who was she trying to impress?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"Cause she likes you."

"Huh? She barely knows me."

"So? She thinks I like you, so she's gonna go for you. Why do you think she asked if we were together?"

"Do you like me?" asked Harry, even though he already knew she didn't.

Serra got up. She didn't seem to have listened.

"Night, Harry." She got up and went to the dorm stairs.

"Do you?" asked Harry, just wanting to know.

"Maybe." She gave him a grin and went up the stairs.

Harry grinned also. Maybe…

~*~

Serra lay down. Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Nic were already asleep.

__

Do I really like Harry? Yes, I guess. He's so sweet, and I know if I don't say I like him, Nic will go for him. And he'll probably fall right for her. Why can't she ever get her own boyfriend? Well, Harry isn't exactly my boyfriend. Yet…no, I can't go out with him. What if it ruined our friendship? But I really do like him…a lot. Well, I don't know…maybe I just like him because his looks? I mean, he is, well, hot. No, I'm not like that. I mean, I went out with Viktor Krum…he's not exactly the cutest guy in the world. But he was sweet. Okay, so I don't like Harry because of his looks. I like him because of him. I don't want Nic to have him.

****

So, Chaos, how long have you been at Hogwarts?

Oh, no, not her…I hoped the stupid thing would have worn off by now.

****

A couple weeks, Nic.

So, the old connection still works. I wasn't sure if it would.

Unfortunately, yes, it does.

Kay (A/N: short for Chaos)**_, you know I'm sorry about Viktor._**

No, you're not Nic! You kept on messing around with him even after we said sorry.

I was jealous. You're gorgeous and all the guys at school wanted you! No one wanted The Great Chaos' friend.

That's not true.

Yes it is! Don't deny it!

Well, why didn't you just tell me? You know I would've broken up with Viktor if you had just told me. We used to be that close. We would've done anything for each other. And you know it!

You would not have!

Would too! You know I would Nic. Remember how we got this connection? We were so close…we would've done anything! But you had to break the bond because you were jealous? C'mon, Nic, get real.

Kay, I'm really sorry. And, I know you are. Please, give me one more chance. I can even prove it; I won't mess around with Harry! Even though you to aren't going out.

Really?

Yes! I'm so sorry over Viktor. You know I am. And besides, I don't want Hermione to be your best friend…I mean you are anything but a bookworm.

I know…but Hermione is really nice.

Yeah, she is.

Okay, Nic. But these are the rules. First of all, you are Harry's friend. Don't mess with him. Second, you try and get along with all of my friends. And third, don't talk so much.

I was really horrible, wasn't I?

Yes.

I knew you were awake.

Well, It's not hard. You just have to concentrate and the connection will tell you.

Unless there are too many bad vibes…which there were.

Sorry.

It's okay.

Friends?

Friends.

After awhile, it seemed as if everyone had fallen asleep.

**__**

Nic?

Yeah?

It's good to be friends again…I've tried to hate you for too long.

It's the best thing I could ask for.

You know what?

What?

You would like Draco Malfoy.

Who?

Draco. Major hottie. Big troublemaker. All round bad guy. But sweet to the 'hot' chics.

But I'm not hot.

You don't give yourself enough credit. Use your confidence. It makes up for the looks you think you don't have.

Okay. Introduce me tomorrow? 

Sure thing.

And a little while later…

**__**

Kay, is he as hot as Harry is?

No.

Didn't think so.

Night Nic.

Night Kay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: You like? Please review. Give me suggestions. I like constructive criticism. And compliments. NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I only own Serra/Chaos and Nic. And the plot. The rest belongs to JKR.

   [1]: mailto:smiley8945@teen.com



End file.
